A magnetic recording apparatus, such as a disk drive, typically includes a write apparatus and a read apparatus. The write apparatus includes a main pole used to write to a media, a nonmagnetic gap layer, side shield(s), a leading shield, a trailing shield, auxiliary poles recessed from the air-bearing surface (ABS) and coils for energizing the pole. Although such a magnetic recording apparatus functions, there is a continued desire to push magnetic recording to higher areal densities. For higher areal densities, higher data rates are also desired. A high data rate requires a reduced field rise time while maintaining a sufficient field magnitude. Sufficiently small wide area track erasure (WATer) is also desired in order to prevent inadvertent writing to nearby tracks. Current magnetic recording apparatuses may be unable to meet these specifications.